There are numerous prior art references relating to game boards that simulate a game of golf. In such board games it is difficult to devise a game that closely parallels conditions during actual play on the course. For example, once a player has gotten his ball on the green, he may take one or several putts, depending not only on his skill but on other factors such as the wettness of the grass, the presence of slight, virtually unnoticeable slopes or depressions, among others. These are chance elements. Hithertofore, such chance elements that relate to the actual game have not been built into the board game to correlate the chance elements in the board game to the chance elements in the actual game.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a board game that effects the correlation of chance at the board game to the chance aspects on the course. A further purpose is the provision of a simulated golf game in which each player enjoys relatively the same opportunities to be low scorer or to be the "big money" winner. A still further aim is providing a simulated golf game which contains control elements for determining certain moves or certain golf strokes. These and further purposes will appear hereinafter.